SGC
by Aruna Hart
Summary: When Jack is grounded after an injury off world, the consequences are not what he expected as Sam makes an interesting discovery in the aftermath. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"I love my SGC." Major Sam Carter read the computer screen while glancing over her shoulder. She knew that she shouldn't be in Colonel O'Neill's office, but General Hammond had ordered her to locate her commanding officer and escort him to the briefing room ASAP.

Sam glanced back at the computer screen again. "SGC is sweet. SGC saved my life. For that I am ever grateful. But my SGC will never know until I'm no longer here."

The words were cryptic. Daniel had told her about the first mission and Colonel O'Neill's reason for going. So, the first bit made sense. However, the last sentence was impossible to understand no matter how Sam looked at it.

A humming down the hall startled her. She hopped away from O'Neill's desk. Seconds later Jack O'Neill entered the room. "Hey Carter! Whatchya doing? Got bored of your doohickeys?"

"Actually Sir, General Hammond wants to see us right away."

"Well," he drawled, "let's not keep the man waiting."

The two hurried to the briefing room.

SGCSGCSGCSGCSCGSGCSCG

"Colonel O'Neill? I take it that what you're writing is more important than this briefing?" General Hammond glared at Jack, who quickly glanced up, instantly conscious that all eyes in the room were on him.

"Umm…" Jack paused. "Just taking notes Sir."

"That doesn't look like notes Jack," Daniel spoke up before realizing it.

"Good going Danny," Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Jack this is important. Can you at least try to take this seriously?" Hammond asked. He waited for Jack to nod then motioned for Siler to continue his report.

Forty minutes later, the meeting was over and SG-1 headed towards their locker room, with exception of Jack whom the General had made stay.

"When is Jack going to learn?" Daniel asked his teammates.

"Well you didn't have to emphasize the fact he was doodling," Sam pointed out.

"O'Neill constructs his art work at every briefing. There was nothing unusual about it," Teal'c added.

"Actually, it wasn't his usual drawings. He had doodled SGC all over the page."

"SGC? That's weird. No cars or guns?" Sam questioned.

"Nope."

"I see nothing unusual about SGC. Is it not where O'Neill spends most of his time?" Teal'c interjected.

By this time the small team had reached the locker room and began preparing for departure to PX8-649. "It's not like Jack is married to the SGC." Daniel stated not realizing his friend had escaped Hammond's wrath and had entered the room.

"I wish I were," Jack muttered. Three heads snapped up and stared at their CO who continued preparing for embarkment, unaware of their curious looks.

Several hours later, Sam stood and surveyed the alien planet she was on. It was just an ordinary field. Nothing was here. Her tests complete, Sam decided to locate Jack. The minute they'd landed, he'd taken off in an eastward direction. Making sure that Teal'c was with Daniel, Sam headed for Jack's last known location. It took her at least 20 minutes to find the colonel. She should have guessed.

Jack stood in front of a medium sized blue lake. The sun was starting to set and his outline contrasted sharply against the pink, red, and purple sky. This would be a memory that would keep Sam awake for many nights to come. Oh well, who need sleep anyway?

Sam was about to step forward when she realized something wasn't quite right. Jack had now dropped to a stooping position and was skipping rocks across the crystal clear surface. But that wasn't the weird part. It sounded like he was singing! That couldn't be right, the colonel didn't sing. Silently, Sam slipped towards him. She could hear the words clearly now.

_**No matter what you say about love**_

_**I keep coming back for more**_

_**Keep my hand in the fire sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**_

Sam crept closer, straining to hear his voice. By the time she had repositioned herself, Jack was at the chorus.

_**Just like a tattoo I'll always have you**_

Sam stood in shock. Two thoughts raced through her mind. One her CO was singing, and second why was her CO singing _that_ song?

She slipped back to her original position when she first stumbled on his location. Acting like she had just walked up, Sam called him. "Colonel!"

Jack stood up at a record speed. "Major?"

"I'm done my tests and Daniel is almost finished his. We see no reason to stick around here, and thought we might be able to return to the SGC early."

"Alright, rally the troops. I'll be there in a minute," His voice echoed though the air.

Sam headed back to the gate. Her thoughts preoccupied with the scene she had just witnessed. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed firmly to the ground as a staff blast flew past her. She heard a moan and the weight eased off her. There was a dull thud next to her. Sam looked and saw Jack passed out on the ground by her side. Staff blasts continued over head.

Jack must have seen the Jaffa and pushed her out of the way, but in the process he'd been hit.

Her radio crackled to life, "Major Carter! I hear weapons fire. Are you alright?" Teal'c questioned anxiously.

"I'm fine, but the colonel's been hit. I don't know how many Jaffa there are."

"Hang on we're coming, Sam!" Daniel's voice came over the speaker. The words were short and separated, like Daniel was running already.

"Hurry!" she called. Sam didn't know what had come over her. Normally she would be firing back, but seeing Jack lying there made her feel helpless. She rolled him over to assess his wounds. The blast hadn't hit him square on, it had just grazed his hip, but it still looked bad. Thankfully, the fire from the blast had cauterized the blood vessels so blood loss was minimal. She yanked out a clean bandage from her vest and pressed it to his hip. The shot had gone just above his pelvic bone, which was good, they wouldn't have to worry about any broken bones as they hauled him to the gate. She could now hear Teal'c and Daniel firing back at the Jaffa. Good. That meant only a few more minutes till they could get Jack out of there.

She was a little worried about the dirt ground they were resting on. She needed to make sure the wound stayed clean so it wouldn't get infected. She slowly peeled back the melted and burned clothing fabric from around the wound, exposing the surrounding untouched skin. She took the water from her canteen and slowly poured it around the edges of the wound, being careful not to let any make its way into the wound itself. She was half way down, when she saw it.

About an inch south of where the blast had hit him, Sam spotted the top of what appeared to be writing. She carefully peeled back more clothing to reveal three letters that had been carefully inked onto Jack's skin.

SGC.

They were plain, done in brown ink and together were no larger than half an inch tall and wide. Very easy to miss, and impossible to read unless looking closely. From a distance they may have appeared to bruise. Sam was stunned. When had he gotten it? Why?

Daniel had asked him a year or two ago if Jack had a tattoo and he'd said he wasn't one to put meaningless symbols on his body. That meant that sometime since then Jack had gotten inked. It also meant that those three letters had a meaning. But why would he get SGC? Was it for identification? That didn't make any sense, if no one knew it was there, it would hinder identification of the body. Sam froze at the thought of having to resort to a tattoo to identify Jack's body. She wasn't going to think about his death. He was here, in front of her, still breathing.

By now Teal'c and Daniel had defeated the Jaffa and were calling for them. "We're here!" she yelled, standing up.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as he and Teal'c ran over and picked Jack up.

"Ja..the colonel had just told me to get you guys together and head back towards the gate. I was headed there when he knocked me over and the Jaffa started firing. He got shot getting me out of the way, that's when I called you."

"There were only two. But they will be missed soon. We must hurry." Teal'c led the way to the gate. It didn't take long and soon the group was waiting in the hall, while Janet examined O'Neill.

Sam was the first one to spy the doctor coming towards them. "How is he?" She nearly yelled.

"He's going to be fine. It was all flesh damage. I've finished stiching him and the nurse is bandaging him as we speak. I've prescribed him some pain medication. He'll be out of commission for at least two weeks though. He's alert, and already begging to go home. I'll allow him to go, but one of you needs to stay with him for at least the first two days. No stretching, bending, or reaching for at least a week, and…"

"I already promised to behave Doc," Jack interrupted as he entered the hall. Janet opened her mouth but he spoke before she had the chance. "Doc I won't do a thing I'll sit in bead all week. I'll do anything you say as long as I don't have to stay in the infirmary. "

"I'm just making sure your team knows the terms of your release."

"Okay, okay. Let's go before she changes her mind."

After stopping to talk with General Hammond a few minutes, the group headed for the parking lot. The day bright and a warm breeze blew through the trees. "Ah… " Jack took a deep breath, "a perfect day for fishing."

"No Streching."

"No reaching."

"And no bending."

His team reminded.

"Baseball?"

"No."

"Frisbee?"

"NO!" Three voices all spoke at once.

"Sir, you need to take it easy. That morphine Janet gave you is only going to last for the next few hours," Sam continued.

"Can't I enjoy the buzz for a few minutes. Come on, a little catch never hurt anybody." Jack looked around. Three frowns greeted him. "Oh alright which one of you kill joys am I spending the next few days with."

"It's my turn sir," Sam replied. She had a feeling that it was going to be a very long three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam carefully pulled her CO's pickup into his lane. Quickly hopping from the cab she ran to the other side and opened the passenger door.

O'Neill grunted. "I could get that myself, you know," he muttered easing is tall frame to the ground. He winced slightly as the seatbelt jarred the bandaging on his hip. Yep, the drugs were wearing off.

Sam steadied him. After making sure the colonel was walking on his own, she slammed the door and reached into the bed of the truck. Loading her arms with several bags, the major headed towards O'Neill's front door. She'd been pretty sure that he was running low on food and was positive that the closest thing he had to liquid was a poor choice when consuming the meds that Dr. Frasier had provided.

"I'll put these things away real quick, and then help you settle in," she told Jack.

"I'm not an invalid," he replied. "I can take care of myself. You don't really need to stay here. Why don't you go enjoy your down time?"

"I promised Janet. Besides who's going to change your bandages and apply your medicine? Janet said the medicine needs to be applied every four to six hours and the bandages changed every eight." She called putting the groceries in the fridge. She had been right. Beer and mustard were the only things that appeared edible in the ice box.

"I can do that," Jack answered with false confidence as Carter re-entered the living room, a beer in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. They both knew full well what had happened last time he had been in this situation. Daniel had found him half passed out in pain and he'd ended up back in the infirmary.

"It's only three days, sir. And I can have fun here just as well as anywhere else." Sam crossed the floor, putting his pill bottle and water on the end table by his lazy boy.

Jack knew what she considered fun and he wasn't sure that he could deal with her type of fun. "I mean something that doesn't involve nuclear reactors, Carter."

She paused. There went her plans for the next few days. "I'm sure I can find something to do, sir."

A car pulling up interrupted whatever Jack may have been going to say next. Sam looked out the window.

"It's Daniel and Teal'c," she went to the door to let the rest of their team in.

"Hey kids! Come in and join the party!" Jack said motioning the two men into the living room when they appeared in the doorway.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Daniel questioned taking his usual spot on the sofa, gratefully accepting a drink from Sam.

"Ah, the usual. Ache here and there, knee's been a little tight today." The colonel answered in typical Jack O'Neill fashion. He reached for a Sam's drink and was surprised when she slapped his hand.

"No alcohol!" she scolded moving her drink far enough away from his reach that she knew it would cause him pain if he went for it again.

"That is not wise, O'Neill," Teal'c reprimanded. "Doctor Frasier does not recommend the consumption of alcohol while being administered medication."

"Napoleonic power monger," Jack muttered under his breath. Sam shot him a look. "Ah, like I was saying how 'bout we watch a movie?" he proposed.

Daniel, not really interested in spending several hours watching horrid misinterpretations of culture quickly developed a new research project he was working on, and since Teal'c had ridden with him, the Jaffa was forced to leave.

Their departure left Sam and Jack to sit on the sofa and watch Indiana Jones by themselves. It wasn't Sams personal favorite, but the colonel liked it and he was the one injured at the moment.

Jack's injury had started bothering him halfway through the movie, forcing them to move from the living room to bed room. Jack was having trouble walking now that the drugs Janet had given him had fully worn off. He was glad that the team had denied his requests to play baseball and Frisbee.

Sam helped him onto his bed and then eased his clothing aside to view the wound. It had started to swell and ugly red streaks were beginning to spread out from the burned tissue. She could feel the heat emanating from the area.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"Not good, sir," she replied. "But Dr. Frasier told me this was probably to be expected."

"Do I have to go back to the infirmary?" She could hear the depression in his voice. The man despised that place.

"No, Janet gave me everything that I need to take care of it here, so long as it doesn't get any worse you should be okay." Sam donned a pair of medical gloves and tended the wound. After a few minutes she took the gloves off and tossed them into the trash bin by the bedside.

"I changed the bandages and applied to ointment. I need to go get you pills and then we'll get you on your side. You don't want to accidently roll onto that burn." She winced at the thought.

The colonel took his pills without a fight and slowly fell into a fitful sleep. The night was one of the longest nights Sam could remember. The pills had kept the colonel asleep, but his painful cries were impossible to ignore. The wound had started seeping and she'd had to change the dressing every two hours. At one point she was sure the colonel had fallen unconscious rather than asleep. If it continued like this he was going to be back in the infirmary in the morning whether he liked it or not.

But in the twilight hours of the dawning sun, the wound stopped seeping and Jack was sleeping silently. Sam, exhausted, collapsed into the guest room bed. She wasn't exactly sure how long she stayed there. When she awoke, the sun was pouring into the room, casting its rays directly into her eyes. She blinked and rolled over. Eventually, she peered one eye open long enough to glance at her watch.

Suddenly she bolted upright. It was three o'clock in the afternoon! Sam dashed down the hall towards Jack's room, mentally kicking herself. She should have set an alarm. How many of Jack's dressing changes had she missed? She hoped that the wound had not become more swollen. Janet was going to kill her!

Carter skidded to a stop. Jack was in his bed snoozing away. A pile of stained gauze sat precariously on the floor by his bed side. Sam crept into the room and gazed at the wound. Jack had haphazardly applied a new bandage from the stack she'd left resting on the night stand. She got new gloves and changed the dressing again, carefully applying the ointment. Halfway through a voice startled her.

"I could have done that, you know," he said. She looked up to see his brown eyes wide open staring straight back at her. How long had he been awake?

"I'm sorry, sir. I fell asleep. It won't happen again," Sam assured him.

"Carter, you needed it. Don't wear yourself out. It won't kill me to have to change a dressing every now and then."

After that, they developed a routine. Sam changed the dressing every few hours and occasionally brought him food. After twelve or so hours, she slept in the guest room and Jack changed the dressing once or twice while she rested. They played board games and watched TV to help pass the time.

Sam was happier than she had been in a while. Not that she was glad Jack was hurt, but the past two days had felt so right and she was sorry to see it go. One more day. Sam cringed at the thought. She liked being with Jack like this, not having to worry about getting killed any minute, or maintain the stoic soldier atmosphere at the base. She enjoyed the friendship time with her CO.

The only problem was that he was her CO and he could never be anything more. Not if either one of them wanted to continue with the Stargate program.

She frowned, kicking the air with her foot. She guessed this was what the colonel was feeling right before he'd saved her from that staff blast. She needed something to distract her mind. She couldn't afford to be thinking like this.

Sam walked over to the sparsely filled book shelf. She wished she had one of her 'doohickeys' to work on, but maybe the colonel had something that would keep her mind off of things.

Carter scanned the titles: Novice Latin, Archaeology for Dummies, How to use a Telescope, the Homer Simpson Book of Knowledge, Theoretical Wormhole Astrophysics in Relation to Relative Gravity, The Big Book of Dog Stu…

Sam froze and reread the last title: Theoretical Wormhole Astrophysics in Relation to Relative Gravity by Dr. Samantha Grace Carter. That was her book! But why would the colonel want that? She thought for a moment, and a memory came to mind.

'Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to.' His voice echoed through her head. That one sentence had caused her more sleepless nights than she cared to admit.

She smiled and went to find a pen. Opening the book she turned to the title page. In her neat hand writing, she carefully wrote one word, followed by her initials. Sam stared at what she had written, realizing what had been nagging her since learning of Jack's mysterious tattoo. She looked back at the inscription she'd just wrote:

Always, SGC

Now she knew the meaning behind the Jack secret. Now the only problem that remained was what to do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Sam decided that now was not the time to mention her breathtaking discovery. If she'd have done it earlier during her stay maybe, but now she had less than twelve hours before having to return to the SGC. As it was she was already having trouble processing this news, and Sam knew that whatever answers Jack gave her, she was going to need a lot longer than twelve hours to sort out her emotions. She needed to be able to focus at the SGC. At the moment, she would be distracted, but at least she would be somewhat able to mask her feelings.

That was the biggest challenge, and both her and Jack knew it. They could not allow their emotions and feelings towards each other show at the base or it would have disastrous consequences. It was an unspoken pact they had made almost since the first time they had laid eyes on each other.

Sometimes Sam wished that she was in one of the alternate realities. It seemed that in every reality but this one she and Jack were allowed to be together. But she knew that would never be the case in this reality, not until one of them was injured so badly they were discharged from the Air Force, or they were dead.

That made the present situation a bit more difficult. How did she tell Jack that she knew and understood, without actually telling him that she knew and understood?

A moan coming from Jack's room immediately brought Sam back to her current situation of caring for his wound. She placed the book back on the shelf and made a beeline for the nightstand where all the wound supplies had now made a home.

The next few hours passed uneventfully, and gave Sam time to think. Sooner than she'd hoped, Daniel was knocking at the colonel's door. Sam had left her car at the base, and Daniel was picking her up on his way there.

"How's the patient? Has he given you much trouble?" the archaeologist questioned. Daniel had come over that first day, but this was the first time since then that he had inquired about Jack's well being. Sam was fairly certain that the inquisitive man had gotten absorbed in some library and completely lost track of time. It was amazing that he was actually here without her having to call him.

"The burn is healing. It still looks bad, but Jack's temperature has stayed down and the area is starting to itch. Both good signs." Sam and Daniel knew that itching was good in this case, because it meant that the wound was repairing itself.

Daniel entered the house and took up residence on the sofa. He had noticed that Sam looked a bit pale, and hoped that Jack hadn't been too much of a pain. That man sure knew how to stir up a ruckus when he wanted too. But he also knew the meaning and value of true friendship. If it hadn't been for Jack's friendship, Daniel knew that there were many times when he would have sunk far lower than he could have even risen from. He still remembered the first time that Jack had welcomed him into this very room. The man hadn't said much, but the silence had formed a bond of brotherhood between the two that would not be easily shattered.

Daniel felt the sofa shift as Sam sat on the other end. A small sigh escaped her lips.

"How are you holding up?" Daniel questioned his comrade. He knew her answer already. Sam would never show weakness. It was her military training. She would keep moving forward, pushing herself until she could go no further. Daniel felt for both her and Jack.

He was angry at the government for not allowing them to be together. He didn't understand how his friends could just keep shrugging it off, telling him that's the way things were. Daniel could only reason that that's why they were military and he wasn't. They were programmed to follow military protocol and orders. Well, they almost all orders. Daniel supposed that they all bent the rules slightly, walking a fine line bordered by shades of grey. As long as they didn't veer too far from the line, everything else was endurable.

But even after all they had done bending rules to save the world, the one thing Sam and Jack wouldn't break was the trust the Air Force put in them that they maintain a platonic relationship.

Sam glanced at her feet before she responded. She knew exactly what Daniel was asking. Rarely did she ever open up and let someone actually know how she felt. Sam had been hurt too many times when she did. Thinking for a moment, she answered truthfully. "Right now? Confused. But, I'm going to be okay," she said with a smile.

Daniel was taken back. Definitely not the answer he had in mind. Speechless, he watched as Sam got up and walked towards Jack's guest room.

Meanwhile Sam's head was clearing. Her admission to Daniel was a revelation to herself as well. She would be alright. Maybe not now, or even this month, but eventually she would be.

Jack loved her and at the moment that's all that mattered. Sam had been slowly stepping away, trying to distance herself from the one thing that mattered most. On the other hand, Jack had been clinging to her with all his might. He was trying to be as close to her as he possibly could without breaking the regulations. By getting the tattoo, Jack had forever sealed her into his life. It was the most public thing he could do besides marrying her.

Suddenly, Sam knew exactly what she had to do. They might be able to admit certain feelings or act upon them, but they could make a promise.

"Daniel!" Sam called quietly, walking back into the living room. "I need to make a stop before we go to the base."

Daniel narrowed his eyes. Sam was up to something.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later

Jack stretched his arms over his head, deeply inhaling the fresh beach air. It felt good to be able move freely. The first two weeks after his injury had been murder. Every time he'd bent he'd felt a burning pain in his side. Now, though not completely healed, it felt much better. Dr. Frasier had cleared him for active duty two days ago, although she did advise Hammond to make the next mission for SG-1 an easy one just to be sure. Good old General Hammond had given them the task of being one of the two military teams present on P3R-407, a research colony of about fifteen scientists and home to a native population of about five hundred.

This population of five hundred people were the rescued underground slaves from the icy planet whose leaders had kidnapped SG-1 and stamped them new personalities. Jonah, while still regaining his memories as Jack, had promised Administrator Calder he was going to find a lovely little planet where the beaches went on for miles for the hidden slaves to inhabit, and this planet was it.

The Tok'ra had helped them find this island paradise. They had hauled a stargate to the center of the island, which was actually a huge land mass that encircled the entire planet's equator. There were no poisonous plants or animals. The clear blue, fresh water sea was only fifty feet deep at its deepest point around the entire globe. No sharks or whales inhabited the water, and the coral reefs offered beautiful destinations for snorkeling. The yearlong plant life cycle and abundant fresh water gave the researchers the chance to experiment with different growing methods.

The civilians on the planet had named it Jonera Torlin in honor of Jonah, Thera, Tor, and Carlin who had rescued them. Jack simply called the planet JT, while the rest of the SGC called it Jonera and its people Jonerians.

Brenna had been appointed as leader of the new planet. The people were provided with materials to start their new lives. With the knowledge they had gained from their previous employment, they soon had houses built with plumping, electrical, and telephone systems.

Hammond suggested a trade network. The new citizens of the planet could help the research scientists plant and harvest the fields of food, and in turn could keep all but the minimal amount needed for scientific research. The SGC would provide all the seeds and tools necessary. Whatever food the Jonerians didn't want to keep could be offered back to the SGC in return for items they might want or need. Daniel, with Brenna's help, had developed a sort of mail order catalogue. They included clothes, furniture, equipment, books, and much more, with trading equivalencies. This helped to ensure that all trades were fair and equal.

The Jonerians enjoyed being outdoors in the sunshine and warmth. Some didn't want to work in the fields and instead spent their time wondering along the beaches and through the jungle. Others were hired as research assistants to the scientists. And all loved SG-1. They had even built a cabin on the beach for the team after overhearing Jack talk about his home in Minnesota.

Jack was looking forward to this mission. Hammond reserved Jonera for teams that needed rest. While the threat of a Goa'uld invasion was still present, it was less likely than other planets. With over twenty-two teams running through the SGC, Hammond usually placed at least one team on Jonera at all times, just like the alpha site colony. During this mission, SG-1 was going to spend three weeks on the planet along with SG-18. Hammond tried to limit each team to a three-week max to avoid hostility amongst the teams. Three weeks on Jonera was like getting a paid in full vacation to Hawaii.

They had flipped a coin for night watch and SG-18 lost. That meant from 6a-6p SG-1 was on guard, and from 6p-6a SG18 was on duty. Jack smiled and plopped into his beach chair, the time was 6:05pm and he was officially off duty. Daniel had scampered off around noon with Kegan to investigate some rocks deeper inland, Teal'c had been summoned to assist another Jonerian in learning how to fight a Jaffa, and Carter had said something about going swimming.

Jack decided the only thing he was missing was a nice cold beer. Perhaps he'd better teach these Jonerians a thing or two about brewing. He felt a shadow fall across his form. He cracked an eye open and nearly lost his breath.

Carter stood next to his chair holding out a stack of papers. But that wasn't what surprised him. His 2IC was scantily clad string bikini.

Jack's mind wasn't processing the scene before him very well. Maybe this was a dream. He shook his head and sat up straighter. "I thought you were going swimming?" Jack asked his voice a litter higher than usual.

"I was, but then I remembered these forms. They really need signed today, sir." She all but thrust them into his hands. "I need you're initials here, here, and here," the captain indicated each line.

Jack grabbed the pen and quickly signed them, JON, standing for Jack O'Neill. He slid the papers back into Carters waiting hands.

"Thank you, sir," she said walking back to the cabin.

Jack shook his head again. Was it just him or did Carter's voice have a bit of suggestive undertone to it? He leaned back into his chair and tried to not imagine her in the bikini unsuccessfully. It was definitely **not** standard issue!

A few moments later, the shadow fell across him again. What now? He wondered, opening an eye. Carter stood above him again, only this time she had a bottle of sun block.

She smiled innocently, but her voice was pure evil. "Would you mind?" she asked smiling, handing him the bottle.

Nervously, Jack accepted. What was she trying to do? What had gotten into her? This wasn't the way Carter usually acted. In fact, recently she had been avoiding personal contact with him, distancing herself. It was the reason he'd gotten the tattoo in the first place. In an unrealistic spur of the minute idea, he thought that just by some chance if he got the tattoo somehow he'd be able to keep Samantha Grace Carter his forever. But she wasn't his, and probably never would be. She was too good for an old broken down man like him. He could feel her slipping further and further away and it was killing him. Which was why at this moment he was completely baffled. What was going on?

Jack opened the bottle and slowly poured on the cool white liquid. He gently started rubbing it in a circular motion over Sam's back, fully expecting her to recoil at his touch. Instead, she seemed eager for each caress and unconsciously he molded his hands to fit the contour of her back. She let out a sigh of pleasure.

This is so wrong, Jack told himself. But his hands continued to explore Carter's back, the application of sun block turning more into a massage with each passing moment.

"A little lower, if you will sir," Carter's voice directed. "I want to make sure I'm covered."

Jack chuckled. She should have thought about making sure she was covered when she bought the revealing bikini. He moved his hands further down her back. Jack was almost at the top of her bikini bottoms when he froze.

"Sir? What's wrong do I need to turn a bit?" Sam maneuvered her hips so that her right hip was more easily accessible.

Jack gulped. "Yeah, that'll do," he muttered. What was she trying to do, kill him for cry'n out loud!? At least Carter's little stunt with her hips had allowed him a better vantage point for what had caught his attention.

It had looked like a small bruise, very light in color, and almost invisible. But now, up closer Jack instantly knew that wasn't the case. There on her right hip was a small half inch by half-inch tattoo, with three letters: JON.

Jack couldn't breathe and he didn't dare hope. There were a million reasons why she could have those letters on her side. Maybe they were some sort of chemical on the periodic table, or the key to some unknown code. It could be a password she didn't want to forget. Her ex-fiancé's name was Jonas, perhaps she'd started to his name engraved but stopped before the last two letters could be finished. Yeah that was it.

Jack's hands were shaking. None of his thoughts were actually plausible reasons for Carter to have that tattoo on her side. Another thought entered his mind. No that couldn't be it. He'd already lost her. She would be his friend, but nothing more. Hadn't she made that clear over the past few months?

By now, Sam had turned over and was sitting upright in the beach chair. She could see the wheels in Jack's mind spinning, trying to process his rapidly firing thoughts.

She placed a gentle hand her CO's shoulder. "Colonel?" No response. Maybe this whole idea had been wrong. Sam tried again, "Jack?"

This time he answered her, his eyes dark and his voice husky with emotion.

"You saw the tattoo." It wasn't a question, more like an accusation.

She nodded in confirmation.

"And you understood what it meant?" he asked in awe.

"Not at first, it was that last day I spent at your house. I went looking for something to read," Sam said guiltily.

Jack's eyes lit up as he guessed what had happened. "You saw the book."

"I kinda signed it," she admitted, "that's when I realized what it meant."

"You signed my book?!" Jack acted as though she had stolen his most valued possession.

Sam was hurt. "I can give you a new one if you didn't want it signed."

"Aww, no that's okay, makes it worth more money." He joked and that's when she realized he had been teasing her all along. She reached up and head slapped him.

"Hey! That's battering your commanding officer!" he yelped taking a step back.

"It was done in self defense." She retorted defiantly, sitting back down on the chair.

Jack sat down on her right, rubbing the back of his head. The colonel went back to their previous conversation. "But why would you…you?" he pointed down at her hip.

"To remind me," she said as if that answered the whole question.

"Of what?" he asked at a loss.

"That you love me. No matter what separates us, we will always be with each other. We may not be together now, but eventually. These tattoos are our promise to each other that one day there will be no regulations for us."

"So it's sort of like a promise ring?" Jack asked a smile on his lips.

"Exactly," Sam answered.

"Cool."

Jack stood up. "Don't go anywhere," he commanded.

Sam watched as he ran into the cabin and emerged again moments later wearing swim trunks.

"It's a great day for snorkeling, don't you think?" He asked with a wink.

"Yeah sure you bet ya," she replied with a grin, joining him at the water's edge.

"You know you got that tattoo on the wrong side. Mine's on the left," he commented as they walked out into the ocean.

"I figured mine would be better situated on the right." Carter replied her face turning a bit red.

Jack stared. "OH!" he exclaimed as her meaning sank in. "That way they could be together when…" he choked as Carter's hand pushed him under the water.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that one!" he called at her retreating form as she ran further out to sea.

"That's what I was hoping for!" Sam called over her shoulder as she dove under the waves.

Jack was grinning like an idiot. Retirement for him might not be as far off as Carter thought it was, because from where he was standing right now life was pretty sweet.


End file.
